


Forever Fraldarius

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Duke and Duchess Fraldarius have a family portrait painted.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Forever Fraldarius

**Author's Note:**

> I just… this [painting](https://twitter.com/toshikoflaneur/status/1248616387544670209?s=20) made me sofffffff
> 
> Post Azure Moon
> 
> Written for [Dorolix Weekend](https://twitter.com/dorolix_weekend) Day 2: Nobles/Family

_ Powder application even. _

_ Lipstick unfeathered. _

_ No flyaways sticking out of her curls. _

_ Last step: eye makeup. _

There's something meditative about primping herself that Dorothea has always cherished. There's the luxury of it as well, of having the time to focus on beauty above all else, even if it is excessive to have a place dedicated to the pursuit of aesthetics in the Fraldarius manor.

_We have the space_ , Felix had shrugged, _if my swords can have their own room, I don't see why something you enjoy shouldn't._

Dorothea’s heart melts as she remembers her husband’s practical yet considerate words. Though Felix never tries to charm her with poetic phrasing and empty promises, his actions, since the beginning, have always shown Dorothea just how much he cares.

"My lady, are you ready? The artist is waiting on the balcony with the Duke and marquess," Marjorie's voice sounds from outside the door, "do you need any assistance?"

"Just a moment!" Dorothea calls, focusing as she glides the dark pencil over her eyelid, “That would be lovely, please come in.”

Through the mirror’s reflection, Dorothea observes Marjorie enter the plush surroundings and bow behind her, immediately beginning to align a stack of papers containing lyrics that Dorothea left on the side table. “Marjie, you don’t have to be so proper all of the time. And you don’t have to call me, ‘my lady’ either.”

“I apologize, my lady,” Dorothea’s handmaiden blushes as she realizes her mistake, “Sorry again.”

“No need to apologize,” Dorothea turns to smile at the Fraldarius-blue clad girl, “just help me with my corset, won’t you?”

Though Dorothea has become accustomed to living life as Duchess Fraldarius, she’s told Felix time and time again that having servants makes her feel uncomfortable.

_ That could have well been me, darling, had I not been lucky enough to garner the connections I made through the Mittelfrank Opera Company. _

_ I don’t like it either, but all we can do is make their lives here the best they can be. Treat them as friends and it won’t be as difficult. Many of their families have been working for House Fraldarius for generations. There are far worse fates. _

After all they’ve been through together: the Officer’s Academy, their somewhat rocky courtship, the war, neither Dorothea nor Felix can deny the dark acts a human soul is capable of… _Edie._ Dorothea sighs as she recalls her fallen friend, how her alabaster hair shone almost blindingly in the Garreg Mach sunlight.

There’s naught she can do for Edie now, but Dorothea is devoted as lady of the manor to ensuring that all employed by House Fraldarius are happy and free to follow their dreams.

“Please inhale, my la--,” Marjorie catches herself before she falls back into the familiar pattern. Dorothea obeys and the metal corset clicks into place; Dorothea is now portrait-ready in her custom teal gown.

When Felix first revealed the garment, they had a small chuckle together. Even though it was designed to resemble the burgundy dress she wore when they fell in love, Dorothea never pictured herself wearing a noble’s colors, and Felix never imagined he’d be the one representing House Fraldarius with a beautiful wife to support him.

“I’m ready,” Dorothea breathes to herself. After the war, after _Sera_ , Dorothea’s body isn’t exactly what it used to be, but Dorothea knows she’s beautiful whenever Felix’s eyes are on her. “Thanks, Marjie.”

“You’re welcome.”

It’s a gorgeous Horsebow Moon day in Fraldarius when Dorothea emerges onto the balcony. The sky is overcast, but diffuse light caresses the yellowing leaves of the trees in the courtyard below so that they glisten almost ethereally. The warm tones contrast beautifully with her husband’s teal armor and the matching ribbons on Sera’s dress and in her dark hair. What a perfect scene to immortalize their young family.

“Took you long enough,” Felix complains.

“You know it was worth the wait,” Dorothea chides him as she takes a seat on the cushioned bench next to Sera.

“It was.” Watching the blush spread over Felix’s handsome face warms Dorothea, every day since the war ended has been full of so much happiness. This really is her life now.

“Sera, were you a good girl with daddy?” Dorothea is captivated when Sera’s emerald eyes stare into her own as her daughter babbles something and her tiny hands grab at the fabric of Felix’s leggings. Dorothea turns back toward the artist, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No problem at all, Duchess Fraldarius! I am so honored to be painting your family portrait,” the small blonde man says, “you all look great where you are, do you have any requests before we get started?”

“Try to capture Felix’s soft side,” Dorothea teases, enjoying the glare he shoots to her, “and don’t make me look too frigid, the last thing I want to be remembered as is a noble’s stuck up wife.”

“Understood,” the painter says, “just relax, you don’t have to hold completely still, I already have a good idea of where I'm taking this.”

“Okay, thank you so much!” Dorothea studies Felix's face, he only returned late last night and she missed him dearly, “how was the journey back from Gautier, darling?”

“Typical. The most difficult part was getting Sylvain to let me leave the estate,” Felix sighs, “Thankfully, Ingrid was there to reign him in and remind him they're coming to visit us soon. He can’t wait for his spawn to see Sera.”

Dorothea rolls her eyes, “They’re your best friend’s children, Felix.”

“If you had to stay with all three of them for a week, you'd be using a much worse term than spawn,” Felix lowers his voice when he notices the Dorothea's fiery glare, “Okay, they aren't that bad…”

“That’s better.” Dorothea smiles, “You look nice today, darling,” she can’t help but admire Felix and loves that she always can express that to him now. Before Felix can respond with whatever flustered reply or quip, they both turn to Sera fidgeting between them. Her small hands are gripping Felix's dagger, she's pulling it from his belt. “Felix!” Dorothea alerts him.

“What?”

“Do you not see anything wrong with our daughter wielding a blade while we have a family portrait painted?”

“No,” Felix says, patting Sera’s head.  _ Spoken like a true Fraldarius, _ Dorothea’s lips curl into a smile.

“Okay, but seriously, I'm going to hold her, can you make sure she doesn't hang on to the dagger?”

“Fine.”

As soon as Dorothea lifts Sera into her lap, separating her from the dagger and Felix, she starts to cry. The usual method of _shhh darling_ , and gently bouncing Sera on her lap fails.

“I'm so sorry!” Dorothea apologizes to the painter.

There's one more option, Dorothea begins to sing a soft song to Sera.

_ I will be there for you _

_ No matter where _

_ No matter what _

_ You do _

_ I will be there for you _

Both Felix and Sera stare at Dorothea, wide-eyed, as the simple melody is carried by the gentle breeze. It's working!

_ I will be there _

Dorothea finishes the verse and Felix is absolutely glowing, there’s so much love in his eyes; he probably wishes Sera would be fussy more often. Unfortunately, the sweet, silent moment between them is cut short when Sera starts crying again.

“You could keep singing,” Felix suggests.

“I know that's what you want,” Dorothea teases over the sound of their wailing baby, but the high pitched whine is causing her to fret. Rocking Sera in her lap, Dorothea attempts one more time to soothe her, but the intensity of Sera’s sobs just increases. Dorothea is startled by the dagger now waving in front of her, “what are you doing?”

“Shh,” Felix hushes Dorothea as he gently wiggles the sheathed dirk. Usually, they parent together, but Dorothea supposes it’s only natural that Felix has developed some techniques of his own. Sera is seemingly entranced by the dagger wobbling in the cool autumn air, her cries turn to a light giggle as she reaches toward it.

“Dada,” Sera coos as she touches the leather hilt.

“She's your daughter, after all,” Dorothea comments.

“She is,” Felix says, “and you are my wife.”

“I love you, Felix.”

“I love you too, Thea.”

*

A few weeks later, the finished portrait arrives at the Fraldarius estate. It’s quite regal, encased in an opulent gilded frame. The painter did a marvelous job capturing their likenesses, and the brushstrokes add another dimension that brings a certain movement to the piece. As Dorothea scans the artwork, her eyes are drawn directly to the dagger in Sera's small hands and the look of delight on her face. 

“Oh, Felix,” she strokes her husband’s arm at the personal touch that represents that moment so well. Her chest pounds when she feels Felix’s soft lips on her cheek. Dorothea will always remember that special day and all of the love in their hearts. The gift of being remembered like this, even as they both age and fade, is the greatest she'll ever receive. Dorothea Arnault is proud she will forever be Duchess Fraldarius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> This is the first fluff I have written, and of course it is _so_ saccharine and uwu! I just want them to be happy in some timeline!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus) (18+ please)


End file.
